


100 Shades Of 3 Colors

by Rosae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, Multi, Tags will be added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing a 100 theme challenge with homestuck, variation one. The quality of these will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello and welcome to my 100 Theme challenge, because I am too lazy to do something with a plot right now. Now, because I can't just do anything normally, I will be doing my challenge on Homestuck, having only gotten to the middle of the fifth act and having read plenty of fanfiction. The main pairing here will be John/Dave/Karkat, but it might change a little per drabble.

It had taken a long time for Dave to meet Karkat, the real Karkat anyway. They had met the short ball of angry shouting far earlier, and to a point it was who he was. However, before Dave had always though Karkat was angry without reason, it was just a fact. He had never paused to give the matter any thought before, and now he wished he had.

He had never thought that the reason the small troll always came off as angry at everything was simply that Karkat was scared. Dave hadn't ever thought that his random insults he said to everyone might actually hurt him, he had always thought they were in good fun.

Looking down at the beautiful little troll snuggled firmly between him and John with a content little smile on his face, Dave couldn't help but give a small smile as well. Reflecting back on his choices, it was hard for Dave to regret them, because even though they had caused Karkat some pain, they had led to the red-blood being added to his a John's relationship, and that was something that he would cherish.

As he drifted off to join his lovers in sleep, a sleepy thought passed through his mind.

' _That was probably the best introduction I've ever had.'_


	2. Theme 2: Love

**Love**

Love, a word as odd as humans themselves. It had a stupid amount of meanings and meant nothing but confusion. How in gogs name could the Humans think that such a silly thing could ever hold any sort of meaning to anyone when it was used so causal to refer to anything from a Moirail to an object?

Yes, the word Love was a stupid phrase and didn't mean anything at all to Karkat. He refused to accept that such an annoying, vague concept could ever actually hold any sort of meaning for anyone.

No matter how many times he told himself this, it was never quite true. Because every time that John would whisper that he loved him while he was snuggled into his side, he would swear that the temperature of his digestive track would rise.

Every single time that Dave would tell John and him that he loved them both while they were all about to fall asleep in bed, he would get the feeling that several flutterbeasts had become trapped in his stomach.

It had never made any sense to Karkat that such a meaningless, silly, useless word could bring on any of these effect, but somehow it did each time without fail.

Maybe, if he thought very hard about the matter, he might just come to the conclusion that the word itself may not hold any value to him, but the people saying it did. And both John and Dave would swear that in those few moments before they all fell asleep, they could just barely hear the words whispered back to them.


End file.
